Wake Me
by ReachingForDarkness
Summary: Let's drop this mask, okay? I'll continue saying that I'm going to die, and you'll continue to watch over me and beg that I don't. I wonder if you wish to wake me with a kiss- but is that possible? -or by shouting my name. I'll die if there's no way to bring me out of my coma- but I don't mind -and I'm sure that makes you worry the most. So if it does, don't you want to wake me?


**Wake Me**

Edward sighed to himself as he stared at the white ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he had been outside. Of course, he wasn't at the moment. He was in the infirmary at Central. But not for what you think.

"Ed? Are you still here?"

The alchemist turned his head to see his childhood friend Winry walking in with a nurse. The nurse was carrying a tray and since Edward couldn't see much from the chair he was in, all he saw was a needle. A tingle ran up his spine at the mere sight of the syringe, but he knew it wasn't for him. Of course that didn't make him feel any better.

"Hey Winry. Did you think I'd leave so soon?" This earned him a smile of sadness from his friend and the nurse.

Winry didn't answer Edward as she looked at the window that let shreds of light push through the curtains. As the nurse grabbed a few things from the tray, both friends looked down at the girl lying in the bed.

Yes, this was the reason he was here.

This girl was the reason.

She had dark blonde hair similar to Alphonse's that curled at the ends near her breasts, a hospital gown hid her white tank top and black shorts; and if her eyes were to open, they would be the most beautiful topaz eyes that sparkled with life and childish tricks.

But her eyes won't ever open again. She'd never open them anymore.

"The doctor told me that they would have to move her. To bury her…in the graveyard for all soldiers and State Alchemists." Winry spoke softly, as if speaking too loudly would shatter the wall of tears Edward was hiding.

But this didn't stop the boy from looking at Winry with wide eyes. He saw that she had her head down and her own tears were falling down her face.

"They will do it, Ed. If Leyer doesn't wake up in five days, they'll kill her." Winry dropped to the floor and started crying into her hands.

Edward's face was still in shock at her words. The doctor had told him the same thing, but he didn't want to believe it. And now Winry made it true. The State Alchemist looked back at Leyer in silence, knowing that the doctor would do it. They had done it before. Almost to Alphonse after he gained his body, no less!

"Don't worry, Winry. She'll wake up before then. I know it." Edward told his friend.

As she slowly stopped her sobs, the alchemist started to remember the first time they met.

He was fifteen then, still looking for a way to give Alphonse his body back. And Leyer was fifteen as well, only a month before him.

* * *

"_Brother! Wait! We don't know the land around here!"_

"_Come on Al! You can keep up!"_

"_But Ed! You're going to run into a-!"_

_Too late._

_Alphonse watched as his shorter brother ran into the wall he had almost been warned about. What the two didn't know was that there was a girl on the top of the wall. At least until she fell off of it and landed on Edward._

_Both yelled in pain as Alphonse rushed over to help his brother. The girl jumped to her feet and even though a white cloak concealed most of her body, her bright blonde hair that curled at the ends was visible to see. The boy in the armor started to ask if she was alright when she kicked Edward in the stomach pretty hard._

"_You asshole! I was standing right there! How could you not see me!" She continued to scream awful profanities as she repeatedly kicked Alphonse's brother in the same spot._

_When the alchemist realized what was going on, his hand snapped out and grabbed the girl's ankle tightly. She let out a yelp before being yanked onto the ground with as little effort as possible. But his auto-mail arm was being used, so the girl had every right to act like she was in pain. She fell right next to an angry alchemist and she glared at him._

"_Jerk! Let go of me!" She snarled before Edward could say anything._

_As she wriggled out of his grasp, she looked beyond pissed but she didn't act on it again. Alphonse could see why too. His brother wasn't one to be messed with when he was ticked off. As the short alchemist got to his feet, Al started talking to make sure his brother's temper was in check and cooling down._

"_Are you okay? My brother isn't one o f the softest places to land," Edward frowned at his brother for that last comment, but it got the girl to chuckle and get to her feet._

"_Aside from the headache the bright sun is giving, I'll live." She told the brothers._

_After that was said, there wasn't anything else to say. Silence enveloped the trio until it became too much to stand for the girl. With a nearly annoyed sigh, she pulled the hood of her cloak back and offered her hand to them._

"_Since neither of you want to talk, I guess I will. My name is Leyer." She spoke in a tone that seemed condescending to the boys and Edward glared at her._

"_Oh yeah? I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse Elric." This got an eye roll from Leyer._

"_I'm no idiot; I know who you two are. Central soldiers like to talk about the Fullmetal Alchemist around these parts. Let's not forget the taller yet younger brother, either."_

_Shock came from both brothers as Leyer turned away from them. She either didn't notice or didn't care about them as she kept walking towards the village on the other side of the wall. Edward was the first to shake off his shock and run after Leyer. The girl turned her head to reveal the most beautiful set of sparkling topaz eyes as she frowned at them._

"_Stop following me! What are you? A stalker?"_

"_This is the way to the village, idiot!"_

"_I'm not the idiot! You are for running into the wall!"_

"_And who was standing on it?"_

"_Shut up you short tempered rat!"_

_Uh-oh, she said it._

_Alphonse could already see the tick in his brother's head snap and the girl realized she said something bad. Leyer only patted Edward on the head while laughing and taking off through the village. This made the shorter brother chase after her while screaming about his height._

_Alphonse was the only one that saw the emblem on the back of her white cloak: A black outline of a Phoenix, with its head rearing above the flames and its wings outstretched, as if it were getting ready to fly._

_After seeing the emblem, Alphonse knew he'd never be able to forget it no matter how much he tried._

* * *

How time had flown in the span of two years. After they had that 'fall in' when they first met, Leyer was always watching them in the village. She told them that it was for their own protection since they didn't know about the place. But neither did she because she was a foreigner to Amestris lands.

Edward watched as the nurse injected Leyer with medicine that would 'supposedly' help her wake up. She was given that once a day and she had been on it for three weeks now. The nurse was quickly done and she turned towards Edward with a smile given to the elderly before they die. And that was what she truly thought of the alchemist.

His golden eyes never looked as dull as they did now. The once vibrant teenager was now an empty shell of what he used to be. At least he wasn't as skinny as Leyer! The poor girl was only eating the liquid vitamins that was given to her. It's a horrible thing for someone to be injected with nourishments needed to live.

"Fullmetal, do you want to stay with Miss Leyer for the night? I can make it happen." She said.

He nodded absently and mumbled a thank you as he looked at the foreigner. The nurse walked out almost silently before Edward was lost in memories of this girl. There were a lot of things that he remembered that would shock Alphonse. He started to delve deeper in thought when something odd happened.

I used to dance when rain fell,

I used to sing softly on the hill,

I used to laugh with high shrills,

I used to run with a bell.

Tell me…what happens to memories that tear?

A gentle voice was filling the air around Edward and he searched for it with his eyes. Yet he couldn't find the source. The words echoed around him continuously and soon, they actually stuck in his head.

"Dance in the rain?" He mused over those five lines of what seemed to be a poem as he remembered something else about Leyer.

* * *

"_Ed, have you seen the rain? It's horrible!"_

"_I'm sure it is, Al. Just don't go out there; I don't want to fix you when you start to rust."_

"_Why would I do that? Anyway, there isn't anyone out there besides a…"_

_Edward waited for Alphonse to finish his sentence and when he didn't a knot of worry filled his stomach. The alchemist got to his feet and looked towards his brother to see that he wasn't there. This sent a warning flare all over Edward and he ran out of the room he was in. Just like that morning, the boy ran into something hard. He immediately fell down and rubbed his sore nose._

_When he looked up, he saw that what he had run into was Alphonse. It looked like he was in shock about something that was beyond the porch and Edward looked passed him._

_What he saw was Leyer in her white cloak with her hood down so her hair was getting wet. It wasn't shock that captured Edward when he saw her in the downpour. What had shocked him was that Leyer…_

…_Was dancing._

_The girl was dancing in the rain._

_Her bright blonde hair was plastered to her face and her topaz eyes were closed as her hips swayed from side to side. It looks like she enjoyed dancing in the rain, and this made the Elric brothers gawk at her. If Alphonse had a body, he knew that he'd be as red as Edward was at the moment._

"_Ed? What are you thinking?" Alphonse decided to break the contact and his brother turned to him._

"_Nothing. Just that I found something to mess up Leyer with." Edward grinned on the devil's side before getting up and walking away._

* * *

"That's right…You liked to dance in the rain, didn't you, Leyer? Nobody else but you did that. You're the only one that still does it." Edward sighed and put a fist on his cheek.

His eyes were starting to get droopy as the quiet night went on. Soon, he would be asleep. The night was too quiet for Edward's ears, but he quickly fell asleep nonetheless. His head put all its weight on the singular hand holding it up and he drifted off into dreams about everything, yet nothing.

Yes, Edward truly does remember me to the very last inch of my clothes. But there is one thing that he still blocks out:

My death sleep.

Everyone calls it a coma, actually. I prefer calling it death sleep. I'm going to die anyway, so I might as well call it that. But back to what I was saying about Edward blocking it out.

He remembers lots of things about me: My hair, my eyes, my attitude, and so many other things. But he always blocks out the fact that I'm dying. He knows I'm in a coma and he denies that I may die.

And now you must be wondering how the hell I know this if I'm in a coma. Well wonder no more! I'll tell you the answer right now:

I'm starting to wake up, and yet I'm not.

You see, my death sleep was caused by…an accident, we'll say. I'll show you why some other time.

So, my death sleep was actually not supposed to happen. But even though I'm in a coma, I still hear a few words sometimes. Dreams tell me what's going on outside of my body as well. I can even move my fingers a little if I really tried.

But as the days go on, it's becoming harder and harder to move. This means my soul is losing its hold on my body. That's what scares me the most. It's kind of funny when you think about it, actually.

I mean, I'm friends with Edward and Alphonse Elric. I've never been scared even when their lives were in danger because I knew they'd get out of it. So the one thing that scares me the most is this death sleep.

I don't think the sun's going to come up for another hour or two, right? I suppose I can show you how come I knew about Edward being the Fullmetal Alchemist. It might be my favorite memory even! Actually, it's one of my favorites.

* * *

_I barely walked into the bar with Edward and Alphonse flanking my sides when someone looked at me and cheered with his glass raised._

"_Everyone! The Phoenix just walked in!" He shouted and I felt everyone staring at me, causing me to grin._

"_Brother, who's the Phoenix?" Alphonse asked quietly._

_I turned towards the two with a wide smile and I out stretched my arms. My cloak stayed wrapped around me and the emblem of the phoenix was on my chest as well as the back. My bright blonde hair glowed under the lights of the bar as my lips revealed white teeth with canine fangs._

"_That's me! I'm called Phoenix because my name is Leyer. In my language, it means 'rising from ashes,' so they call me Phoenix. Of course the ladies around here think I'm part of the Griffin Myth Gang because of my nickname."_

"_The Griffin Myth Gang? Who's-?"_

_I heard a scream outside of the bar and several burly men rushed over to the windows. I, on the other hand, ran out the door before Edward and Alphonse could blink. I ran until I came to the entrance of the village. My eyes caught a man covered in black and a red bandana tied to his head._

_He saw me at the same time and he didn't get a chance to move out of the way from me. I lunged at him with a foot raised and I slammed into his chest pretty hard. I pushed off of his face and I landed on my hands before getting to my feet. The man recovered from the blow quickly and I watched him take out a long sword._

"_You! Have dare you attack me in such a horrid manner! I'll rip of that-!"_

"_Can it, Python. You're not supposed to be here anyway. I suggest you leave before I break your last weapon." I snapped._

_The man stared at me for a few seconds until he grinned wickedly. I knew that he saw something I didn't see and I turned my head. I noticed Edward and Alphonse running towards me and I grew furious. I turned all the way around and put my hands in my pockets._

"_Idiotic State Alchemist. He doesn't know who you are. Does he, Phoenix?" Python asked while pressing his sword against my neck._

_I barely even flinched as my eyes slid towards the one behind me. A glare full of venom stared at the man as I heard Edward call out for me. The cold steel pushed against my neck and I sighed as if I wasn't being threatened with my life._

"_You don't even know, Python. You'll never know now." I told him._

_He stared at me in confusion until a pained expression hit him. I felt the sword leave my neck and I pulled my hands out of my cloak. As I looked at Python, I saw a blade sticking through his chest and I grinned at the soon to be dead man. The blade was slowly falling apart as I opened a flask that had appeared in my hands._

_I pulled the crumbling blade away and put it inside the flask as the glass became leathery. I turned away from Python to see Edward and Alphonse staring at me with terror. It didn't bother me that they looked like that as I gave them a sad smile._

_Edward got into a fighting stance when I laid eyes on him. Fury boiled inside me at that and I frowned before running a hand through my hair._

"_Cat's out of the bag, I suppose," I put the flask in the middle of my hands and it began to float inches away from my palms._

_The flask emptied itself of ash and the black substance floated around my head. The ash then parted down the middle to reveal the silver gleam of a pocket watch. A State Alchemist watch, to be exact._

_I grinned at the bewildered brothers as the ash and watch fell back into the flask._

"_I'm Leyer the Phoenix Alchemist. But I don't see why because I can't breathe fire or soar into the sky like one. I only push the wind in the air around the object I want to make mine. I think it's because I use ash to fight…Hm, I don't-"_

"_How can you be a State Alchemist?! You're not from Amestris!" Edward yelled, causing me to frown._

"_Lots of people aren't from Amestris and they're State Alchemists! Besides, I'm from neighboring Brivena in the south! Our alchemy is hard to learn so it's rare to have one of us as a State Alchemist. And my alchemy is a hell of a lot harder to use than yours, Fullmetal." I snapped._

_Those words stopped Edward from saying anything until my challenge rang in his head. I saw him match my frown with one of his own._

"_It took Al and me days to learn our alchemy I'd beat you hands down without even trying."_

"_Wanna bet? My ash can knock you out without you even knowing about it."_

_Edward grinned and cracked his knuckles on his left arm and I knew we were going to fight. I put my flask on the ground as a sword shaped out of ash appeared in my hands. I raised the weapon to point at the alchemists' face as I grinned at him._

"_Here we go. I'll show you just how much damage ash can do." I then lunged with my cloak slowly crumbling where my emblems were. Edward didn't notice as Alphonse told us to stop._

_I ignored the armor-clad boy and swung my ash sword at the alchemist. He jumped out of the way and the black powder ran from my hands towards him. I followed my material as they became knives that tried to stab at Edward. They weren't going to hurt him, only cut up his cloak a little. I swung out a few fists and kicks to distract him as a fist made of ash formed behind the alchemist._

"_I got you, Edward." I said with a grin._

_This fact made a snort come out of Edward as he clapped his hands together. I swung my sword at his right arm and he couldn't get out of the way in time. My ash struck the arm and instead of him getting the mark, I did._

_The sleeve tore like normal, but I felt the vibrations as if I had hit steel or metal. The impact made my ash sword crumble before my eyes and they widened in surprise. I managed to jump back as my sword crumbled from my hand, but I wasn't paying attention to it. My eyes were focused on the arm I had cut._

"_Y-You have auto-mail! That's not supposed to happen when I strike someone with my ash sword!" I yelled as Edward clapped the ground where I had stood._

_I felt a surge of alchemy underneath my feet and I managed to hop back a few inches. A sudden hand made of dirt shot up and latched onto my left ankle and I yelled while falling down. The ash that was around me immediately jumped up and circled me while becoming as sharp as spears._

"_And you have no wind to control," Edward said and I looked at him with a glare._

"_What did you say?!"_

"_If you were using wind, wouldn't there be a breeze around you all the time? I haven't seen one since we started fighting. So what are you actually doing?"_

_I gritted my teeth and several spears of ash slammed into the ground, causing the hand to release me. I quickly got to my feet and all my ash came to float beside me. The black powder then molded themselves to take the shape of a phoenix a little passed my size._

"_Ed! Leyer is a psychic! Watch out!"_

_I turned my head to see someone in a black cloak walking away from Alphonse and I saw a silver griffin as their emblem. Anger consumed me because I knew who that was that told the young Elric boy that. As the negative emotion ran through my body, the black phoenix screeched and flapped its wings._

"_Griffin, I'll kill you for that! I swear it!" I screamed as the ash behind Edward came to me._

_It quickly became a spear that I threw directly at the man I had called Griffin. Alphonse ducked as my phoenix stayed by me. I could hear the man laughing at my threat as my ash spear shattered, as did my bird._

_I was blown into a wall from the explosion and I felt my head hit something fleshy. I still fell to the ground as the ash shot back into the flask and my emblem reappeared on my chest and back._

"_Still such a child, Phoenix. You'll never be able to kill the Griffin," the taunts from the man oly enraged me more as I got to my feet._

"_I am no child! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" I roared, earning a laugh from the man that echoed around me._

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Edward opened his eyes. He saw Leyer sleeping like she normally did, but something was different. Her skin, which had become pale over the years, had a tinge of color to them. Her hair seemed to be brighter, yet no sun was shining down on her constantly.

This made hope fill Edward as he got to his feet. He reached towards Leyer's forehead to feel how warm she was when there was a knock at the door. The alchemist turned to see Alphonse was coming in and he looked so sad it hurt the elder brother's heart.

"Hey Al, when did you get here? I didn't hear you come in." Edward said to his brother.

"I just did. Winry told me what they were going to do in three days…" Alphonse trailed off in silence as he stared down at the girl who had journeyed with them.

He remembered Leyer being vibrant and quick to anger just like his brother. But he'd never tell Edward that, the teenager would only deny it. They stood in silence for so long it was starting to ring in their ears. Alphonse opened his mouth to say something when a soft melody filled the air as a voice spoke to them.

I could stare out at the horizon,

As long as you were here;

And you brought me into the clear,

I saw lights in my vision.

Do they break apart…like all my fear?

The melody continued playing even when the voice stopped and that may have freaked Alphonse out the most. Edward felt him grab his left arm tightly out of fear.

"W-What was that, Ed? Is it a ghost?" Alphonse asked, making Edward chuckle.

After all of the problems they had gone through, his brother was still afraid of the tiniest things! To see the sixteen year old act like a kid again was too funny. It took a lot from Edward to keep from laughing as the melody became rhythmic thumps fit for dancing.

"No, I don't think it's a ghost, Al. It sounds too peaceful for one; if they even exist."

Almost at once, the melody stopped and it surprised the brothers. For a moment, everything was silent as a sense of anger tugged at both boys. In a single second, a different melody came back. This one sounded like a gypsy cello. There were no voices, but Edward could tell the melody was meant to be a heart-wrenching sadness.

"Is it…crying?" Alphonse asked and Edward didn't answer at first.

"Not crying…I think…"

"Brother?"

"I think it's screaming."

* * *

"_So you want to tell us who the hell that was, Phoenix?"_

"_Don't call me that, Ed. Only the people here and the gang do that."_

"_And why is that?"_

_Leyer turned towards Edward from the porch of the bar they had gone back to. There was fury in her topaz eyes, but it wasn't directed at the brothers. Her anger was for that Griffin guy, who had destroyed her ash creations._

"_It's because they fear that gang and they fear me for coming here with them. That's the reason I'm called Phoenix. Now shut up before I do something I may come to regret."_

_With a final glare placed on Edward and Alphonse, Leyer whirled around and stomped up to the room of the bar the three were staying. Most of the people drinking stopped to watch the angry teenager stomp by until she slammed the door shut._

"_Brother, why did you do that? She didn't look that happy after seeing that man." Alphonse told Edward, who turned to look at his brother._

"_She knows him. She hates that man for some reason. I want to find out why."_

"_But Ed! That was rude, the way you said it to Leyer. You should just-"_

_There was a thrashing sound from the room Leyer went in and it made everyone silent. There was screams of profanity that came from a boy and one yell announced what was going on in that room:_

"_The next time you come back Dragon, I swear I'll kick your ass so hard Griffin won't be able to help you! Now get the hell out of here!"_

_Edward and Alphonse ran towards Leyer's door just as she opened it. The boys fell in as the blonde haired girl stuck her head out of the door to glare at the people staring at her._

"_The hell you looking at?! Can't you see I'm pissed off?" The door was then slammed shut as Edward got to his feet._

_He looked around in awe at all the glassware in the room as Alphonse got up as well. Leyer made a huffing sound before she pulled the flask she had used today out of her cloak. She then put the flask on an empty space on a shelf before looking at the brothers._

"_Yes, now you've seen my room I go to after you sleep. This is where all my ash is. Of course, Dragon was in here trying to steal some. I hate that man so much." Leyer muttered as she pulled out a large duffel bag._

"_Why so much ash? You did well with what you had." Alphonse said, causing her to snort._

"_Different amounts for what I need. But all of them go back into this," she unzipped the bag and stood up to close her eyes._

_Not even a second later, all the ash in the room jumped out of the glassware and raced into the duffel bag. Edward and Alphonse could only watch in utter shock when all the ash filled the bag to the top. Leyer zipped the bag closed and she hoisted it onto her shoulders with a grunt._

"_Okay, I'm ready to go."_

"_Go? Go where?"_

_Leyer gave the boys a look before she turned her back to them. The duffel bag swayed just a little as she opened the door so everyone could see inside._

"_I can't stay here anymore. Griffin knows where I live and he'll come to kill me if I don't leave. So I'm going wherever you go." She answered so nonchalantly that it stunned Alphonse. But not Edward._

"_And why should we go that? You work for Griffin and you could kill us if he ordered it!" The elder boy said and Leyer spun around with gritted teeth._

"_If I wanted to kill the Fullmetal Alchemist I would have done it the second I first saw you. I don't work for Griffin anymore either!" At this point, tears were starting to form in her eyes. She hid it well, but Alphonse was the first to notice._

"_Brother…We can at least help her get to Central." He said as Leyer pretended to run a hand through her hair, when she was actually rubbing her eyes._

_Edward started to say something that was probably rude when he noticed the teary eyed Leyer. She shifted her shoulders as she waited to be told no again. If they did that, she would follow them no matter what. A few words were said between the brothers and Leyer couldn't hear what they were saying._

"_You'll have to tell us how you are mixed in with Griffin if you come with us, Leyer. Will that be okay?" She blinked in surprise and stared up at Alphonse in shock._

_They were willing to risk themselves for Leyer- but they didn't know that. She turned her sparkling topaz eyes to Edward's bright gold ones and he stared at her. She tried to see if they were messing with her and it was a second later that she realized they weren't lying. The Fullmetal Alchemist was sincere with his brother's words; a bit annoyed, but honest._

_This earned the brothers a dazzling smile not many saw as Leyer said, "It's a deal! I'll tell you all I can, but you better do the same."_

_Even though this girl was happy to get out of the town Griffin was trying to kill her at, inside she was a mess. Guilt gnawed at her incessantly for using these two like she was. She didn't want to use them to run away with, but this town scared her. In all honesty with herself, Leyer wasn't crying on the inside._

_She was screaming her heart out. All because of the guilt she was feeling._

* * *

"W-What do you mean it's screaming? This is scary, Ed." Alphonse tried to remain calm, but it was getting hard.

The heart-wrenching melody was coming to a stop as Edward stared down at Leyer. He remembered that sadness in her eyes when she wanted to travel with them. It was hard to think about it without tearing up. Leyer didn't want to be stuck in that town anymore than Edward could sit still doing nothing.

It was in her blood to be free and fly to the sky, just like the mythical bird she resembled. She hated being tied down to one place; she wanted to travel to the ends of the world. It made Edward's heart twinge in pain because she'd never do that anymore.

Alphonse said his brothers' name in worry. He knew Edward was on the edge of a sharp bladed knife. If someone killed Leyer, a part of him would die with her. You might as well be killing two birds with one stone, in this case.

"Ed? Al? Is that you making the music?"

The brothers turned to see Winry with a basket of fruit and she seemed worried. She had been standing there long enough to catch the last part of the melody, and now she was confused greatly. She didn't know when or if they learned to play a flute in their journey, but she hoped it was them.

"No, that sound wasn't us, Winry. Ed, do you know what it was?" The two of them turned towards the elder brother, who was thinking about the melody.

To end the sufferable silence that none of these three wanted, Winry suddenly suggested they go get something to eat. Edward almost said that he'd stay to watch over Leyer, but he disregarded it. He may not want to leave his close friend, but he needed to get at least something in his stomach. So he left with them. A bit hesitantly, but he left.

The cold wind danced into Leyer's room and this made goose bumps appear on her skin. Even if she was able to feel the chilliness anyone else could, there was just no way for her to understand why. She was in a coma anyway; so why would she care or notice?

That doesn't mean the person in the room didn't care.

With a manly grunt, they walked passed Leyer's body and closed the window roughly. A cigarette hung from his mouth as he sat down on the chair he had been sitting on.

"Damn wind always wants to get in. Griffin himself should be here if he wanted to kill her," the man sighed as he took in a puff of smoke. "But knowing him, he'd do it right in front of that little brat she protected before we were supposed to."

He sighed once again as he looked at the girl he was talking about. He still remembered that day, when she almost killed him for trying to steal some of her ash. Oh how she had hated that. Even though she and him had known that only she could use the powder.

Dragon had no use for them, seeing as he had his own weapon. As he thought about the brat, the windows burst open again, which he hated.

"No good hospital. Can't even keep their windows locked." Dragon growled and he started to get up.

A sudden weight slammed him back into the chair and he hit his head against the wall. The cigarette he had fell to the floor as he glared at what was holding him down. But what he saw caused his eyes to widen. A pale, white aura filled with dark gray specks stared down at him.

"Get out of here, Dragon. If you don't, I'll be forced to tear you apart." The voice was filled with malice and as cold as the wind, yet it sounded eerily familiar.

So familiar, in fact, that Dragon began laughing.

"Even when you're in a coma, you still believe it's your duty to defend yourself, Phoenix. You are very lucky Griffin has ordered your death in two days." Dragon said after he recovered from his laughter.

The pressure holding him down seemed to glare at the man for saying such a thing. The nervous happiness that filled Dragon was suddenly replaced by anger and he blinked at the aura in what was seen as shocked frustration.

"I am not Phoenix. I am not Leyer. I am myself, or I could be you. So which is it?" The voice became ragged like a smoker and claws scraped Dragon's neck.

He was acutely aware of his red beads of blood beginning to pop out and he kept from grinning. With that liquid in the air like it was, his weapon could be used. He wasn't called Dragon for nothing.

"If you aren't either, then I can kill you here and now." He said.

Just after his sentence was spoken, the blood jumped from his skin. They snapped like a lion towards the aura, which just stood there. A portion of it was cut off by the blood and it still remained where it was. When the liquid aimed for its neck to sever the head, the sighed- or was it a moan of joy?

"You shouldn't have done that. I didn't want to kill you, Dragon."

"Wait-? What do you-?!"

Screams were heard echoing the entire hospital and no one came to see what had happened. Soon, even that disturbing wail was gone, and the night returned to its eerily suffocating silence.

Oh…wow…

That was something even I hadn't expected! Dragon was the only person who took my beatings and acted okay.

So what was that aura?

I swear I had nothing to do with the attack if you were thinking that!

The only thing I can really do at the moment is project my memories for you to see. My body isn't cooperating with me at the moment, so I can't make it move.

Still…I wish Dragon hadn't been killed so…gruesomely.

I heard his screams even through my death sleep. I tell you, I hated hearing that. I wasn't even able to cover my ears! Do you know how horrible that is? It was the most terrifying thing I'll probably ever know.

Before all those screams though, I heard Dragon talking to himself about me. It pisses me off that he said those things right in front of my body; even though no one realizes that I can hear them.

That ripping sound…I can't get it out of my head now.

I'm going to let you guys see what happened when Dragon went into my room when I planned to go with Ed and Al…Okay? I think it'll be better then hearing me whine about the sounds just now.

* * *

_I slammed the door shut and my glassware trembled around me. I ignored them as I started searching the room for my duffel bag. I didn't fully know what I'd use it for, but I just knew I'd need it for something. I started to reach under my bed when someone grabbed the back of my cloak. They lifted me before I could turn my head and my legs dangled in the air by several inches._

"_So…Griffin told me to destroy you today, Phoenix. This would have been the perfect spot to do it too." I gritted my teeth at the sound of the voice._

"_Dragon? What the hell are you-?"_

"_I'm giving you fair warning about what the boss wants done with you before it happens."_

_I was dropped from where I was lifted and I spun around while sitting on the bed. Dragon's blood red hair and piercing green eyes were the first things that my topaz eyes saw. Like me, he wore a cloak that was black and etched in green was a flying dragon. I almost didn't hear what he had said until he looked around my room and at all the glassware that held ash._

"_Why are you telling me this? And what does Griffin want done to me?" I demanded._

"_He wants you dead for killing Python and interacting with the two alchemists from around here. And I'm telling you this because I don't think you'd like your father figure to kill you without a warning."_

"_Again with that father thing? You are not my dad, Dragon." I remarked._

"_I may as well be. I'm in my late twenties and you're hardly even sixteen. It's pretty scary on how you come to me for your problems."_

"_Oh shut up. I'm going to be sixteen soon- and I don't come to you for all of my problems! And you're only seventeen, idiot!"_

_Dragon started to laugh and I glared up at him. That didn't faze him in the slightest so I gave up and let out a near silent sigh._

"_I guess I'll have to pack up and leave this town. The Elric- Don't touch my ash!"_

_The powder in the flask I held jumped up while becoming a spear and I placed it to Dragon's throat in a threatening manner. He looked at me with a grin on his face and his hand remained where it had been about to touch a glass full of ash. I kept my glare on him until he pulled away._

"_Fine, fine. I'll leave. But I would really like to take your ash- so Griffin thinks I did kill you." Dragon stated calmly._

_I watched as he touched one of the other flasks and I jumped to my feet with a yell:_

"_I told you not to touch my stuff you bastard!"_

_The ash I had been using slammed into the ground next to Dragon as I punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He wasn't able to dodge the rest of my kicks and punches and I let the ash go back to the flask._

"_What the hell, Phoenix? I didn't think you would act like that!" He screamed before more serious profanities came from his mouth._

_I finally used the rest of the ash around me to grab Dragon around the wait. I began to throw him out when I yelled one thing that everyone outside was bound to hear:_

"_The next time you come back Dragon, I swear I'll kick your ass so hard Griffin won't be able to help you! Now get the hell out of here!"_

_I then threw him out the open window beside my bed and he went flying. I ran to the window to see he landed on the ground easily. He looked up at me while rubbing the back of his head._

"_Sorry, but you really did need to go," I told him. "We'll talk later, maybe at Central!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm used to it. I'll see ya in Central after I get my nose fixed again." Dragon muttered._

_I put the ash back in its flask as I opened the door because I knew everyone had heard my scream. As soon as I got the door open, Edward and Alphonse fell inside. I ignored them as I looked out at the people in the bar._

"_The hell you looking at?! Can't you see I'm pissed off?!" I snapped before slamming the door shut once again._

_I knew that if Dragon found me as easily as he had that Griffin could do the same. I was smart enough to know that I had to leave this place as soon as I could. But I needed to either sneak out or go with someone until I reached the border of the town._

_For now though, I was just going to cruise with whatever happened. I noticed the Elric brothers were staring around in awe at all the glassware that was stacked wherever there had been room. This made me roll my eyes as I grabbed the duffel bag out from under the bed._

"_Yes, now you've seen my room that I go to after you fall asleep. This is where my ash stays. Course, that stupid Dragon came here to steal some of it! God, I hate him so much at times." I muttered to myself._

"_Why so much ash? You do well with what you have." Alphonse stated, which made me snort._

"_I need different amounts for certain things. Your brother was attacked by a small amount. But all of the ash is going into here." I unzipped the duffel bag after putting it on my bed and stood up straight._

_The ash all around me jumped out of what held them in and they poured into the bag. I pretended to be concentrating on what I was doing so I could think about my next move._

_I was debating on whether or not to join Edward and Alphonse, because that was my only shot to get out. If I asked to go with them, I'm sure that they'd say no at first. But I wasn't worried about that. I was stressed about the fact that I would be using them for myself._

_I didn't want to do that. Not to these boys._

_But as the bag filed itself even more, I knew that I'd have to use them. I had no other choice. So when the duffel bag was full, I zipped it back up and put the heavy object onto my shoulder with minimal effort._

"_Okay, I'm ready to go."_

_I said that so emptily that the boys never noticed. My voice had no emotion in it._

_The raw guilt tore into me like a hungry lion. I couldn't stand it. But I had to. I didn't have a choice. Inside my heart, the guilt was way too much for it._

_So on the inside, I was screaming with guilt-filled tears._

* * *

"So, the Phoenix Alchemist is in a coma?"

"Yeah. She's been in it for two years at least."

The soft tip-tap of the two nurse's shoes echoed in the hall around them. They were the first ones to walk towards Leyer's room since the incident last night that involved Dragon. And they wouldn't be the last today.

"How did it happen? I heard she was trying to protect the Fullmetal Alchemist from some goons called the Griffin Myth Gang."

"Really? I heard from the Flame Alchemist that she stressed out her skills so much that it left her in a coma."

Tip-tap…

"Well, either way, we have to pull the plug on her in two days. I find that to be the most gruesome of anything."

"I hear you. A seventeen year old…being killed in her sleep. It's horrible."

Tip-tap…

"Ah, here's the room. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Twisting the doorknob in silence, the two nurses didn't know what laid before them. The door came open and they walked in.

Only to slip and fall in a pool of mangled flesh and blood.

Their screams were heard on the first floor.

"Brother! Slow down!"

"Ed! It's okay!"

The alchemist didn't listen. He was fixated on what he had heard from the hospital:

Leyer had been attacked in her room.

Of course, he and the others didn't know the information wasn't entirely true. Hence the reason Edward, Alphonse, and Winry were running.

"It's not okay! Leyer could be hurt!" Edward yelled as he ran up the flight of stairs by two, despite his short legs.

Without another word, the three ran to the fourth floor of the hospital, where Leyer was. Edward burst into her room and his eyes were wide in shock. Alphonse and Winry halted right next to him with horror in their eyes.

"Ed…is that…?" The girl couldn't even ask the entire question; but they knew.

"Yeah…It's blood." The elder Elric whispered.

What they saw was so horrible nothing they did blocked it out. Winry had never seen anything like this- and she was an auto-mail mechanic. Edward and Alphonse had seen stuff as bad as this, but because it was in the room their friend was in, it made them both sick.

The walls beside the door were basically painted with blood and flesh. Claw marks were gouged deeply in the ground where a body had been ripped to shreds. Bones tuck out of the ceiling and walls and someone's skull was smashed to pieces.

It was all so…savage. So raw with anger.

"How could someone do such a thing? It's horrible!" Winry proclaimed.

"Not just horrible. It's sick!"

"You're right Ed. But I want to know who would do such a thing."

The brothers stared at the gore before them and Winry couldn't even do that. She kept her eyes closed tightly. She didn't want to see anything in that room again. None noticed that Mustang was with them until he chose to spoke.

"If it makes any of you feel better, there isn't a drop of blood or meat on Leyer. That means whoever did this was in front of her to keep it off." Everyone jumped at his voice, but then relaxed when they saw it was him.

"Mustang, what happened here?" Edward asked slowly.

"As far as we know, someone came in the room last night and was ripped to shreds by a-"

"Dragon!"

That was wail was burned in Winry's mind for the rest of her life as a ten year old child ran into the room. Tears stained her little amethyst eyes as her golden brown hair fell passed her shoulders. Everyone watched as the child stood beside the distorted body and the pool of blood.

"Well I wouldn't say it was a dragon. It's more like a-"

"Medusa? Is that really you?"

Mustang growled deep in the back of his throat for being interrupted so many times today. But he brushed It aside as the girl looked up to see Edward and Alphonse. Her mouth fell open just a little as tears fell down her face.

"I…I came here with Dragon last night…because Griffin wanted to kill Phoenix before the hospital did…I was only gone for twenty minutes! I came back to find dead and she…she hadn't moved yet; so I know it wasn't her!" Medusa cried.

That scared Edward and Alphonse the most. Not the fact that Dragon and Medusa had been here, but that Griffin ordered Leyer dead. It was something none of them had expected.

"What were you doing being gone for twenty minutes?" Alphonse asked as she sniffled.

"I got lost…"

There was a silence then. They were trying to keep from laughing at the silliness of it. There couldn't be anything that this girl could not do. That's what both brothers thought.

"I suppose you boys know this girl?" Roy asked to keep it from being quiet.

"Yes. She goes by Medusa in Amestris, but the people of Brivena call her Reyat. She was part of the Griffin Myth Gang for her alchemic abilities." Alphonse replied.

"I still am part of the gang! Someone has to report Dragon dying." Medusa whined.

"So someone knows alchemy that's younger than when you started out, Fullmetal." Roy smirked.

"Shut up! She's from a different country! It doesn't count!"

"Oh my! Why are all of you here?"

The new voice made everyone turn and they saw it was one of the nurses. She had a mop with her so all of them thought she was here to clean up the blood, flesh, and bones.

No one could come up with an excuse so Medusa made up a lie right on the spot.

"I'm not supposed to come here by myself, but my dad came in here last night. These people brought me so I could see if my dad was okay," Medusa quickly started crying as she rubbed her eyes. "But he's not! My father's dead!"

The nurse dropped her mop and ushered Reyat away from the room. Edward looked back at the bloody mess before he turned away.

"We should get out of here. The nurses will clean this and then we can-"

A sudden scream ruptured the air and it caused everyone to jump. Winry covered her ears to block it out and the two boys fell to their butts. Roy merely flinched and did nothing else. No one said anything as the scream continued for what felt like hours. It finally stopped and to Edward's shock, the same melody as before started up.

"Okay, Fullmetal. What the hell is going on?" Roy asked with annoyance in his voice.

"How the hell should I know? It's only happened one other time! And every time it does, something starts-!"

I can't do any of that any longer,

Because of wounds that hurt and stay,

That I decide to lay,

I grew weaker instead of being stronger.

Can you please help me?

Alphonse let out a yelp as a cold wind blasted all of them. Edward got to his feet and pulled his brother up as Winry held onto their arms. Another scream came full force with the gale and no one knew was what going on.

"My turn! I get to protect you from the ice!" Medusa's voice cried.

A wave of blue alchemy came surging forward and an iron wall blocked Leyer's room from any that tried. And just like that, the screaming, the wind, and the melody all ceased to exist. Reyat came running and she smiled at all the older people. But nobody noticed.

"That's what they've been talking about?" Roy muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Mustang never answered Edward. The Flame Alchemist just walked off, mumbling to himself. The younger alchemist frowned t himself as another nurse walked towards them. Medusa quickly dropped her rock iron wall before the nurse could see it.

"I'll be cleaning up this…mess now. Do any of you want to-?"

They all ran off before the sentence was even finished.

"So who's this so called 'Griffin Myth Gang?' You guys talk about it a lot." Winry said.

"It's a group of-"

"We came to Amestris from Brivena! I'm Reyat, but everyone calls me Medusa. I can take the iron from your body and multiply it until you're as heavy as gold! Dragon could use any open wound on himself to create a blood creature; and Phoenix used her psychic powers to control the ash to make anything she wanted!"

Edward glanced at the little girl who cut him off. He started to say something when Winry did the same thing to him.

"So why did you come here?"

"Because Griffin wants Phoenix dead. Here! I can tell you her story!"

Even before Medusa began to describe Leyer's past, Edward and Alphonse already had her life story going on in their minds.

It was a tragic sort of thing, really.

* * *

_Rats squeaked softly in the alley as two people walked through it. To the tiny vermin, it was an everyday occurrence. They were not afraid of these people._

"_Are you sure you should be doing this, Leyer? Dragon will-"_

"_Screw that man and his wills. Even he knew better than to hurt my pride like that. Besides, what can dear old Griffin do to me? He already killed my family, so there's nothing left for me here."_

_Leyer looked at the red haired, sixteen year old boy her gang called Dragon. For the girl, he was her everything. They found each other after joining the gang. He was there when Griffin killed her family, and he pickeed her up when she broke apart back then._

"_So what do you plan on doing after you do this?" Dragon asked, earning a smile from Phoenix._

"_I'll head for Amestris and start fresh. A fourteen year old like me can say Ishbal took my parents. Hey, I might even become one of those State Alchemists's everyone is so afraid of. And then I can forget everything about this place."_

_Dragon started to say something else when Griffin walked by the alley. Leyer grinned at her friend before she created two daggers out of the ash connected to her bronze belt underneath the cloak._

"_Wish me luck." She whispered before hugging the boy._

_Dragon said nothing as Leyer ran out of the alley without hesitation. His mouth was tightly sealed as she used her psychic powers to raise all of the ash she had._

"_Griffin! Today is the day you pay for what you've done to me!" Leyer yelled._

_There were loud crashing sounds then before the girl took out an ash sword. Dragon could see that she had blood on one of her arms and a long gash was on her leg. Even from the alley, Leyer's friend knew how bad she wanted to kill Griffin. He knew it and could feel her rage beginning to boil._

_You threaten me and attack when you know that it will do you no good? Why would you do such a thing, Phoenix?" Griffin asked._

"_Because you destroyed everything of mine! My home, my family, even my life!" Leyer growled._

_This made her boss laugh. It was a horrible sound; full of sadistic pleasure. Only a murderer could have that kind of laugh. But everyone knew that the Griffin Myth Gang did not kill people._

_That's what outsiders thought, at least._

"_I hope you understand that now, I can kill you for insolence."_

"_To hell with that! You won't hurt or kill me because I have what you want." Leyer yelled, her anger starting to get the better of her._

_She barely had enough time to dance away from Griffin when he swung a hand at her. And where she had just been was a dagger embedded in the wall. A chain was connected to it and Griffin's wrist as Leyer stopped moving with a smirk._

"_Struck a nerve, Boss?" She teased._

_The ash clambered up around her as several large clumps took the forms of lions and one phoenix. Griffin pulled his hand back and the dagger flew back to him._

"_Get him guys." Leyer ordered._

_The ash born creatures roared and ran directly at Griffin without a trace of stopping. The man was surprised at this. Phoenix had never openly attacked him before. If he had been a normal human, this would have scared him. It instead, excited him down to the very bone._

_Daggers faster than the human eye could see struck each animal made from ash and Leyer kept those that died beside her. She was careful to keep her distance and her topaz eyes stayed on her boss's wrists. If he did a flick to the left, she had the ash in that direction get away._

_This made their deadly dance ensue._

_Leyer's ash pivoted out of the way of the daggers before lashing at the boss._

_Griffin flailed his wrists every chance he got and the ash animals would get hurt at times._

_Eventually, the ash came back to Leyer and she ran at her boss. Dragon continued to watch until Griffin punched her in the stomach. It sent the girl flying back and she hit a brick wall. The move stunned her and this allowed the boss to walk up to her. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her onto her feet._

"_If you want out of the gang, leave Brivena. No one will hunt you down, this I swear." Griffin promised Leyer._

_But Dragon knew._

_The boss never kept his promises. As soon as Phoenix stepped out of Brivena, she'd be hunted. There was nothing Dragon could do to stop her from leaving; he knew that too._

_And so did Leyer._

_Griffin released Phoenix and she moved away, obviously recovering from the last blow. She kept her eyes on him as the ash jumped to her and disappeared._

"_I will leave Brivena, but not because you tell me I can." Leyer growled before she retreated down the alley._

_Griffin was laughing the entire time as she ran passed Dragon. The last thing her friend had heard her say was:_

"_Visit me sometime, okay? Goodbye, Drake."_

* * *

"And she's been here in Amestris ever since! Dragon told her to lay low for ten years at the least, but she only waited two years. And became a State Alchemist!" Medusa cried, finishing the story with a nod.

"That doesn't explain why Griffin wants to kill Leyer." Winry commented, making everyone else sigh a little.

"He says that she's the only member to ever defy him. For Griffin, that's all that he cares about." Reyat said while crossing her arms and nodding.

Edward let out another sigh as he jumped to his feet. Alphonse did the same, already knowing what his brother intended to do.

"We're going back to Leyer; the blood should be gone now." The younger alchemist told them.

Winry jumped up from her seat and Medusa did the same. Together, all four of them walked towards the hospital, hoping to see no more blood in Leyer's room.

I must admit, I don't like being stuck floating around like this.

I can feel how far gone my soul is getting, that unnerves me a lot. Not only because I won't be able to see my friends when they come into the room anymore, but I will really die if I vanish.

Edward would be so upset if I never woke up. Alphonse too.

Winry would hate me for leaving the brothers like that. I know I can't stand for that if it does happen.

And it's these kinds of things my imagination brings that scares me.

Leaving those friends behind for something I don't know of, I couldn't stand it. Especially if they weren't going to be able to move on without me in their lives.

Soon, I'll be fighting with my remaining strength just to stay a little longer…

"Ed…Do you still think Leyer will wake up before it's too late?"

He looked up at Alphonse to find his brother very worried. In all honesty, the elder boy was just as anxious. The doctors all said that she wouldn't wake up ever again. Even though Leyer was able to do the impossible at times, she wouldn't be getting out of this one.

But Edward still believed she could.

"Of course she will! What makes you think she won't?" The State Alchemist asked as he hid his own worry.

"Besides the fact that she hasn't made a single move since you've watched her for two years? Leyer has a ten percent chance of waking up; the rest is going to be against that." Medusa chimed in.

This sudden mathematical fact caused Edward to frown at the child.

"She's got more than ten percent, Reyat. At least thirty." Alphonse told her.

"No! Dragon, Serpent, and I calculated all of her possible waking factors. If someone forcibly woke her-!" Reyat's lips snapped shut as her hands flew to slap themselves there.

She wasn't supposed to tell the two boys this. Edward especially. Just as she thought, the alchemist got to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders. The child knew that he'd want to know how to wake Leyer by force; but she couldn't let them know.

"What do you mean by waking her by force?" Edward asked as kindly as he could.

"Brother, she won't tell you." Alphonse said.

He turned to stare at his brother and say something when a gentle wind plucked at his red sleeve. Not even thinking about the fact that there shouldn't be any gust of wind at all, he turned his head to face Leyer. It surprised him to see that her hair was brighter than before, and her skin was almost considered not pale.

"Edward, I can't tell you how to wake Phoenix by force. Doing so would ruin any chance of her coming back the person she used to be. If she doesn't wake up come tomorrow, then I'll tell you." Reyat said, but she already knew that she was talking to deaf ears.

The gentle wind was becoming an incessant tug, as if a child was yanking on his sleeve. He was pulled forward until he was in front of Leyer. Medusa kept quiet as the room suddenly chilled so greatly that she could see everyone's steady breathing.

Alphonse noticed the same thing and he looked at his elder brother in worry. Because of past experience, he understood what was going to happen.

And just like that, a melody full of gypsy cellos and the like burst into being. It startled Reyat and Alphonse, but Edward seemed unaffected by it. The song wasn't upbeat, or sad like the last ones. It was somewhere between fear and anxiety. Then came the voice.

I want to dance in rain,

I want to sing on hills,

I want to laugh in shrills,

I want to move without pain.

Can you wake me?

Medusa jumped into the air and latched onto Edward's wrist. She had every portion of her body screaming at her to leave. To get away from this room. It may have just been her imagination, but it still frightened the child.

"I'd say that we should leave, but I think you two won't. So I'm going to report to Serpent!" Medusa said before she ran out of the room like a cheetah.

She moved so fast that Edward and Alphonse almost didn't realize it.

"…Brother, I think we should go to the library. We might find out what's going on then." The youngest said softly.

Edward turned his head to glare at his brother, but he knew that it was a good idea. They weren't going to find out anything here.

"Okay, let's go." He muttered.

"We should get you a bath and a meal too. I'm starving!"

Edward groaned as he finished reading another book that did nothing to help their problem. A sigh behind him said that Alphonse had just finished one as well.

"Found anything?" The older one asked.

"Unless Leyer became a monkey that won't sleep, I found nothing." Was the reply.

Edward chuckled as he reached for antoher book from a stack beside him. Alphonse did the same and they looked at the title of their next book.

Fullmetal's book was called 'The Guide To Love!'

Alphonse's was called 'Brivena's Psychic and Alchemical Children.'

They glanced at each other before returning their gaze to the former book. Both of them began laughing until one of the librarians turned to them and made loud shushing noises.

Alphonse and Edward apologized, even though it was obvious they didn't mean it.

"Okay brother, I'll read this book and you can take a break and read the romance one."

"I don't need to read this book!" Edward muttered but he began reading it anyway.

As he started reading the first chapter on how to tell if someone liked you, the alchemist began thinking about what Leyer had done only two weeks before the coma.

* * *

"_Hey! Who the hell ate the last piece of cake?" Leyer screamed as she walked into Edward and Alphonse's room._

_Both boys jumped at her yell and the door slamming, but relaxed when they saw who it was. But she looked pissed as she held an empty cake tray in her hands._

"_I'm serious! Either the shrimpy, older brother ate it, or Roy did! I'll beat down both of you until you tell me who the culprit was!" Leyer shrieked while shoving the empty tray in Edward's face._

"_Who the hell are you-!?"_

"_Don't start with me, Ed! Al! Did your brother eat my chocolate cake?" She snapped and the younger boy squeaked._

"_Y-Yes! I mean no-! I mean, well…" That seemed enough for Leyer._

_She snatched up Edward by the collar of his black shirt and glared at him. Before either boy could say anything, Phoenix dragged him out of the room. Alphonse jumped up and raced after the two of them._

_But a wall of ash halted the armored boy._

_Leyer stomped towards the State Alchemist training grounds with steam coming out of her ears. When they were there, she let go of Edward and only glared at him._

"_You owe me a brand new chocolate cake." She said, her fit of anger now simmering in her eyes._

"_I don't make food." He muttered, annoyed at the fact it was a cold night._

_Leyer stared to glare at him, but she stopped and closed her eyes. Edward watched as she sighed and she rubbed her hands together._

"_You owe me a chocolate cake." She repeated softly._

"_I don't cook, for the last time! The last time I-!"_

_Leyer stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the alchemist. The suddenness of the close contact stunned him silent. Phoenix put her face against his chest and breathed in his auto-mail and the chocolate cake on his breath._

_Edward had a vibrant blush growing on his face as Leyer closed her eyes again. She held onto the alchemist as if her life would be snatched away. After he recovered from the sudden hug he was receiving, Edward slowly brought his hands up._

_They hugged each other in silence. Each was content with doing that simple of an act._

"_Promise me…" Leyer muttered into Edward's chest._

"_Promise what?" The boy asked as they both pulled away._

"_Promise me that you'll try to bake me a chocolate cake. It's all I ask, Ed." She spoke in a way that made Edward think she was in trouble- or scared._

_But with one look from her sparkling topaz eyes that held hidden and unshed tears, the alchemist was caught. In that moment, no matter what, he'd have done anything she asked._

"_I promise, Leyer."_

* * *

"Ed! I found it!" Alphonse shook his brother's shoulder as he woke from the memory.

"Found what Al?" Edward stupidly asked.

Instead of answering, his younger brother showed him what he was talking about.

The title of the chapter was called 'The Unseen,' and as Edward read it, he started to get excited.

The book basically said that Brivena alchemists use their psychic powers to call out to someone important. If they were in physical pain or mental, the receiver would hear it. The call comes out in many different ways, such as vomit inducing pain, emotional music, or anything else of the sort.

"See Ed? Leyer is psychic, remember? She's calling for us!"

"She's in a coma, Al. We can't just wake her from it." Edward muttered.

"It says right here to do something the psychic never expected if found in an abnormal state. Brother, this could do us some good!" Alphonse said as he tried to stay quiet.

But that was enough for the librarian. She stood while slamming her book shut. The boys looked towards her to see that she was glaring at them.

"You boys are disrupting the silence of the library! Get out this instant!"

They were forced to listen that time.

I think…

I think it's about time I let you see how I was brought into this death sleep.

It's not a pretty sight, mind you.

And it wasn't against anyone from my old gang.

It was more of a surprise to me then you think. So I'll go ahead and show you now!

* * *

"_Leyer, please! Tell me what you're making Edward do!"_

"_No, no. You'll find out one day." I told him in an airy voice._

_I was remembering what had happened between Edward and me two weeks ago. I had never done such a bold move before. If I hadn't seen Dragon lurking in the shadows when we were arguing, that hug would never have happened._

"_Brother, I think there's something wrong with Leyer." Alphonse said._

_I blinked myself out of the memory and turned to face the two boys. A false grin was on my lips as I continued walking down the hall of Briggs._

"_Why do you say that Al? I'm perfectly fine! Griffin won't try to-"_

_A yell of warning interrupted me. I spun back around to see a lance stab into my shoulder. The pain hurt as I pulled myself away. Blood splattered to the floor as Edward rushed over to me in concern._

"_What the hell was that?" He growled while helping me up._

_I gritted my teeth while yanking the lance out of my body. Ash rose around me as my eyes focused on the area that the weapon came from._

"_Whoever it was, they were aiming for my heart. The lance was thrown too high and just barely missed. And that person is still here." I said while dropping the metallic weapon._

_Edward clapped his hands and created his metallic dagger on his auto-mail. Alphonse raised his arms and I withdrew my ashen sword._

_We waited in silence for the attack that was bound to come. My blood trickled down my hand and it molded with my ash. I was about to press my free hand against the wound when we were attacked._

_I jumped to the side seconds before our attacker hit me. I swung my ashen sword at the one who tried to strike and my weapon broke on contact._

"_Such a pain…" I heard as my ash formed a protective wall around me._

_But that didn't stop the attacker. My wall was broken almost immediately and I was hit in the head by him. Edward made a shout of worry as I was yanked away by Alphonse. I put a hand against my head to find myself bleeding._

"_I'm okay Ed! Just a concussion! Nothing to worry about!" I said while a spiked whip made from ash appeared in my bloody hand._

_The Fullmetal Alchemist made a comment from what I said and I rolled my eyes._

_I started to tell him something that was a bit sarcastic when I was attacked again. I swung my hand and the whip wrapped around the attackers head. I dared out of the way and grinned to myself._

"_Too slow!" I cried while pulling the whip towards me._

_The spikes on my weapon tore through the flesh of the giant man and his head was immediately decapitated. My whip fell to the floor with blood all over the weapon._

"_You didn't have to do that Leyer." Edward told me._

_I turned towards the brothers with a frown on my face._

"_Excuse me for saving-"_

"_Watch out!"_

_I listened to Alphonse from obedience because of instincts born from the Griffin Myth Gang. I jumped into the air while releasing the whip and ash built up below me. I was almost out of the way when my foot was grabbed tightly._

_I grabbed onto one of the beams that I could wrap my arms around as the ash hit the person who grabbed me. My foot wasn't released even when I heard the spikes stab into them._

"_Leyer, he's a Homunculus!" Edward informed me._

"_Obviously! I severed his head clean off!" I yelled down._

_I was yanked from the beam then and I bought out my ash sword. I spun to face the Homunculus when I was thrown at one of the metal walls. A stab of intense pain ran down from my head and I let out a scream to prove it._

"_Leyer!" Edward and Alphonse yelled._

_My foot was released as I fell to the ground with a hand on my head. It hurt so much. It felt like a thousand hammers hitting me at once. I swayed from where I was sitting and I tried to stand up._

_Edward rushed over to me while at the same time, the giant Homunculus raised his foot to kill me._

"_Get out of the way!" Alphonse called out._

_I tried to stand or bring my ash to me and none of that worked at all._

_My head was pounding pretty hard and with each beat, pain was brought on. Edward got to me just as our enemies foot slammed down on me. Luckily, only my left leg got hit and I felt the bones snap instantly._

_A scream of pain rocked the walls and I'm sure someone heard us._

_I couldn't breathe without a whimper being forced out of me and I squeezed my eyes shut. Ash slammed at the Homunculus and he got off my broken leg._

_Edward pulled me away until I was beside Alphonse. My ash fell to the floor and my conscious was slipping away. Both brothers saw it and the eldest smacked me in the face pretty hard._

"_Don't sleep, Leyer! You'll die!" He yelled._

"_It hurts…Why are you being so mean?" I moaned out softly._

"_You were hit in the head and could have a concussion. If you sleep now, you could die!" He growled._

_I shook my head and saw the Homunculus coming at us again. I doubted the plan that my brain immediately came up with; but my thoughts were so fuzzy that I couldn't think up another strategy._

_So I forced my body to move, even with how injured I was. Edward helped me stand and I leaned on my only good leg._

"_Ed…" I croaked out while building the ash up at my feet._

"_What?" He asked._

_I turned my head towards him and smiled forlornly. Edward didn't understand why I made that face and I ignored his questioning gold eyes. I felt all of my ash tickling my knees then, but I hardly noticed._

"_You owe me a chocolate cake."_

_After I told him that, I saw that he was about to object. I hushed him with my lips by putting them on his. Edward and Alphonse stared at me in shock as I limped towards the oncoming Homunculus._

_My ash helped me stay upright as I glared up at the enemy._

"_I don't like…fighting with a broken body…but I'll manage!"_

_Ash jumped up around me before piercing the Homunculus in as many places I could find. I knew that wouldn't kill the creature so I forced myself to put my good hand in the air beside me. An alchemic symbol appeared in the space where I touched it._

_Red sparks flickered into existence and an arrow made of pure ash that hardened itself came to life. The pain in my body was excruciating now; but I forced myself to ignore it._

"_This will keep you…from generating more of your body." I said before throwing the arrow._

_It hit the Homunculus in the head and I knew he wouldn't be coming back for a few minutes. I fell to my knees and my ash kept me from getting even more hurt. I stared at the ceiling as I fell back and I felt my conscious slipping even further._

_Edward and Alphonse rushed over to me and I was already half awake by that time. My ash collapsed and returned to the pockets and the armor of the younger brother. All that was left in my hand was my pocket watch. Someone grabbed me and shook my shoulders angrily._

"_Don't you dare fall asleep Leyer! You'll die!" Edward's voice screamed at me._

_I slowly opened both of my topaz eyes and I smiled softly._

"_Better than being hunted by…Griffin, all my life." I said while my arrow began to crumble into pieces._

_Alphonse shook his head in sorrow and Edward opened his mouth to yell at me- or to tell me off. I couldn't really decide._

"_Make me a cake…would you?" I asked, but I don't think he heard me._

_When he started yelling at me again, I was already unconscious and nearly lifeless._

* * *

"Brother? What are you doing?"

Edward turned with a wooden spoon still in his mouth and they stared at each other in silence. Finally, Hawkeye opened the door and it surprised both of the brothers.

"He's been in here since last night, trying to bake a cake," She cast her eyes on a still smoldering black object. "That is his latest attempt."

Alphonse stared at his brother questioningly as he returned it with a glare.

"Why are you trying to bake a cake?"

"…She made me promise."

Riza and Alphonse glanced at each other then. They knew who the State Alchemist was talking about.

"Do you want help?" Alphonse asked.

His older brother gave him a pitiful look then. With a sigh, he walked over to Edward. Riza stared at the brothers for several seconds then. She noticed that the older teen was smiling nearly glowing. It surprised the lieutenant because he hadn't looked so alive after Leyer was declared comatose.

Edward must really believe he could wake her.

Riza silently walked out of the kitchen as Alphonse kept Edward from pouring peppers in the batter.

"Winry taught you nothing about cakes?"

"The only thing she taught me was to fix my clothes!"

"Okay, don't get snappy, brother."

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm not! I swear!"

"There Ed! We finished making the cake for Leyer!"

Edward started blushing when Alphonse said that. The younger brother noticed and he began laughing. He wrapped his arm around his big brothers neck as the kitchen door was violently slammed open.

Both looked towards the door to see Winry and Medusa. They had tears running down their faces as Reyat rushed other to the boys. Her wet fingers latched onto Edward's arm before started yanking him to the door.

"What's wrong?" Alphonse asked.

"P-Phoenix is…They're going to…!"

"What? What's happened to Leyer, Winry?" Edward demanded.

"The hospital is going to kill her! Serpent and I tried to stop them, but State Alchemists came to make us leave!" Medusa yelled.

The brothers looked at each other before the older one ran past the girls. Someone called for him to wait and that went through closed ears. They weren't going to be able to make him stop anytime soon.

Edward was determined to get to the hospital before it was too late.

In his hurry, he didn't notice a girl with dark red hair and serpent like green eyes appear beside him.

"I fought as hard as I could, Ed. I was able to leave serpents to keep them busy. It won't take long for them to die, though." She said and that was what got his attention.

"Get everyone to help then!" He ordered, causing her eyes to widen a little.

"Everyone? But most have orders to kill Phoenix on the-!"

"Just do it!" He screamed.

Serpent was gone in a flash.

Edward managed to get to the hospital in ten minutes when there was a blast of fire on the second floor. It was only Mustang so there was nothing to worry about.

Upon entering the hospital, a chill ran up Edward's spine as a buffet of wind hit him.

"I'm coming Leyer!" He yelled to the chill as he ran up the stairs.

Since she was on the highest floor, that meant most of the other State Alchemists were there. Yells and shaking slowed Edward a little, but he didn't try to stop.

Listen to my slow breathing once more,

I want to talk to my friends;

I'm sure you can take me to make mends,

And going to the creak shore.

Edward jumped past some officers on the top floor and he saw a wave of blue at Leyer's door. Armstrong was there as well as Mustang. Both noticed him coming and they stared at the teenager as he stopped in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Ed?" Roy asked.

Tell me I'm alive without seams.

"I can wake Leyer! Don't kill her!" Edward yelled over the shouts of other soldiers.

"The Phoenix Alchemist doesn't have any more time to wake up. She has to-"

"We object!"

All the State Alchemists turned to see nearly fifteen faces of the Griffin Myth Gang. Serpent and Medusa stood in front as Edward saw other familiar faces.

"Hey kiddo! We haven't seen you ever since Phoenix stopped showing her pretty face." Leviathan called from the back, where his deep red eyes poked out.

"You better get her…We'll hold them back for now…" Reaper said softly while holding her scythe.

"Yeah! Hurry up, Ed!" Medusa said as she ran at Mustang.

This act woke Edward as the other fourteen gang members lunged at the officials.

"Just don't kill anyone!" He warned.

"We will try not to." A boy with dark hair said as he set the time on a watch.

Edward ran into the room to see Leyer glowing faintly. Her hair was golden and seemed to be getting dark with each passing moment.

Tell me to wake up from dreams.

The alchemist rushed over to Leyer and he got pretty close when a pure white aura with gray specks appeared. It sat beside Phoenix's head and there was a grin that made it eerie.

"Hello Edward Elric. I haven't seen you in a long time." It said with mockery plainly in its voice.

"Who the hell are you?" The alchemist growled, causing the aura to laugh.

"That's a tough question. The only answer I can come up with is that I'm Leyer's soul." It said slowly.

"That can't be! She can't live-!"

"Without me. Her soul. I can kill her, or bring her back to life. It all depends on what you do now." The thing crossed what looked like elongated arms as that mocking tone came back.

"What are you getting at?" Edward asked with a glare that curled milk.

Let my wounds and scars heal,

Let this wake me for real.

The aura stared up at the alchemist before it reached out to him. Claws gently skimmed his cheek, but he didn't move out of the way. Though his golden eyes did close tightly.

"You hear Leyer's voice. You even hear my music. But can you hear the sadness? The pain?"

Edward was silent on those words.

"Even with me nearly inside Leyer, she's beginning to die. You have to help me wake her!" The soul screamed as the claws dug into his shoulders.

Ed flinched as a flash of Dragon's body appeared behind his eyelids.

He gasped and jumped away from the soul. It stared at him in what could be thought of shock. It remained frozen while looking at him quizzically.

"Edward? What's wrong? Did-?"

"You…You killed Dragon."

The aura stared at the alchemist in surprise once again.

"No…I swear I didn't! He-!"

Edward suddenly glared at the aura as someone burst through the door. It wasn't a surprise to see that it was Alphonse and Medusa. The young child widened her eyes at the sight of the white thing.

"You? What are you doing out of Ghost's body?" Reyat asked as three new faces appeared with her.

Alphonse rushed over to his brother with the cake in his arms. The aura glared the four gang members as one of the boys stepped forward with a frown.

This must have been Ghost.

"I told you to protect Phoenix, not eat her soul." He growled.

The aura returned his words with a snarl that was like a Chimera.

"Can you make it release Leyer?" Alphonse asked and Ghost frowned at him.

"It is a she; and no, I can't. That's Phoenix's soul, and if she wants, death will be-"

"Oh don't be so morbid, Ghost! Her soul will return to her body if I can get close enough!" Creation chimed in with a grin on her face.

"But it-!"

"She!"

"-killed Dragon!" Reyat exclaimed.

"Then we can let Time and Magic take care of the soul!" Everyone from the gang yelled at once.

This outburst caused all of the members of the Griffin Myth Gang to start arguing about what they should do first.

Edward and Alphonse moved closer to the soul of Leyer as it grinned at them.

"And what is that you've got there? It looks like it was ruined…" The soul teased.

"It's the chocolate cake I promised to make for Leyer!" Edward defended.

The shock of the yell made all other noises cease in an instant. Every single eye in that room stared at the Fullmetal Alchemist in bewilderment. Even the soul looked at him in shock- but not for the outburst.

"You…You kept to Leyer's promise?" She asked as the gray specks in it started growing.

Edward noticed and he smirked in triumph. He took the cake from Alphonse and stepped towards Leyer's face. The soul remained against her body but all eyes were still on the older Elric.

"It took me all night, but I managed to make you a chocolate cake. I think you should wake up to taste it for me." He said to the unconscious girl.

It was a second later that the top of her lip twitched in a hidden smirk her body tried to make.

Edward and Phoenix's soul saw it before the ghost suddenly vanished.

The fifteen members of the gang crowded into the room then. But no one noticed. All eyes were on Leyer. They expected her to wake up now that her soul had vanished.

Please wake me.

I felt my soul enter my body after my lip had twitched. It had taken all of my strength to do such a simple act. But I knew for sure that I was awake now.

I could feel the fabric of the bed sheets against my skin. Feel the warm breathing of Edward.

"Did she wake up? Come on! Tell us that Phoenix is alive, Ed!"

That whiny voice was Medusa speaking. That was a surprise because I hadn't known she was here.

I breathed in slowly and I realized that chocolate was in the room with me. That caused my mouth to drool. I wanted the chocolate so bad I'd do anything.

"Leyer?" Edward softly whispered.

I couldn't open my eyes or move my mouth, so I settled for doing the one thing I knew best:

Using my psychic abilities.

From under my bed came tentacles made from ash and several girls started screaming from surprise.

"It's not going to attack, idiots! That is Phoenix!" Creation yelled.

Everyone was silent then as I made my ash grab at Edward's sleeves. One tendril reached up and touched his cheek as I forced my eyes to open. I was able to do that after three minutes and he stared down at me in shock.

I saw the chocolate cake in his hands and I tried to grin, but that was too much right now. My mouth was able to open and I got faint sounds to come out.

"H…Hey…" I said as the ash fell to the ground.

Everyone heard my voice and they crowded around my bedside. Several screamed my gang name, while others used my original name.

Edward said nothing though. And I alone knew why.

I was awake. I was alive.

"Leyer, how are you doing?"

I looked up to see Winry and Alphonse walking into my room. I smiled at the two and got to my feet.

"Really good! Ever since Ed helped wake me, I've been able to get my limbs to work right!" I told them.

It had only been two months since I had woke. My body was still working to do tiny things like eating or taking a shower. The doctors allowed me to return to living out of the hospital so I moved in with Edward a week ago.

"Did you like the cake he made?" Winry asked.

I tried to laugh but it came out gargled and not very pleasant to hear. I involuntarily flinched at the sound.

"I'm still learning everything again, sorry. The cake was actually okay. I really enjoyed it." I said with a grin that fit perfectly.

I heard Edward coming and a blush started to fill my cheeks. The other two noticed and smirked at each other.

"Do you think you can come dancing tonight in Central?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't intend to dance, but yeah, I can come tonight." I answered lightly.

Edward walked into the room a few seconds after the others left.

I fast walked towards the boy and hugged him tightly. He returned it as quickly as it had come and I grinned up at him.

"Your brother asked if I was going to the Central Ball tonight. You want to take me?" I asked.

His face turned a dark red and it caused me to grin even wider. He was embarrassed. I could see it as plain as day.

"S-Sure. Why not?" Edward finally said.

"Good! I'll use my ash to create a dress!" I said with excitement.

"This was a bad idea…"

"You're the one that agreed to let me come!"

Edward glanced at me but said nothing more as I looked around. A lot of people from Central and Briggs were here. I couldn't say that was what had me worried.

It was that everyone from the Griffen Myth Gang was here.

That unsettled me a lot.

"Where's your dress?"

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing it!" I yelled.

Edward glanced down and saw that it was true.

I had on an ashen gray dress that fluffed out a little at my knees. There was no fabric against my shoulders and collar bone so that left the long sleeves. In the back there was my symbol and the same went for my stomach.

"Don't tell me you-!"

"Phoenix! You're okay!"

I was tackled by Serpent and Time so fast that I hadn't been able to stay standing. I almost tumbled over when Edward caught my waist and brought me back up.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be better-"

"Leyer! She's over here!"

Almost as one, every person from Brivena was in my face asking questions. I looked at Ed pleadingly but he was being bombarded as well.

This was going to be a long night…

I let out a breath of relief when I got away from everyone. Talking got to me at times.

I stood at the balcony while running a hand through my blonde locks.

"Alone…" I whispered.

"Not anymore."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the voice. It was old in my memory; but I still knew who it was:

Griffin.

I spun around to face the older man and he was grinning at me with his hands in his pockets. Immediately after I saw him, my ash rose up in a threatening manner.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Just to see how you are doing. I heard from fifteen of my people that you woke up two months ago. And they were right." He told me.

"I know you. What the hell do you want? To kill me?" I snapped as my ash became spears.

"No, none of those." Griffin said.

He looked like he was going to say something else so I kept my mouth shut.

"Everyone told me to stop ordering them to kill you. I wanted to see if you wished me to stop as well." He told me.

I glared deeply as I took in Griffin's features. He was perhaps three years older than me- which meant he was only twenty. But he seemed so much older than that because of everything that he's done.

"What I want doesn't matter. It depends on if you'll stop hunting me." I said.

Griffin laughed lightly and my spears started to move when I stopped. He didn't look like he was going to attack. At least for now.

"I assume you don't want to be hunted any longer either. I will call off your death mark and you can rest in peace for a time." He told me.

I heard Edward coming and my ash immediately crumpled away. I looked to where the boss had been to see that he was gone as well.

"I see you got away from your fan base easily." He teased with a grin.

"Better then you." I remarked.

Edward laughed and I smiled at him. When he stopped, it left us staring at each other. A blush grew on my face when he started to lean towards me.

I didn't make a move to pull away when he kissed me. It wasn't slow, and it wasn't hasty.

It was just right for the moment.

It was perfect for waking up only two months ago.

"I really like you Leyer." Edward whispered when he pulled away.

"And I love chocolate cake. If you make me some tomorrow, I'll love you." I replied with a smile.

He merely laughed at me.

Too bad I was serious.


End file.
